


Cosas de gnomos

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crack, Gen, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter fue “secuestrado” por un gnomo. Sólo su “verdadero amor” (aka Killian Jones) puede rescatarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosas de gnomos

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Once upon a time pertenecen a Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz, Kathy Gilroy, Brian Wankum, la ABC y Sony Entertainment; los empleo en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

Emma negó con la cabeza, sosteniendo una taza de café contra sus labios.

—No entiendo —dijo, observando a Killian como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza—. A Pan, el demonio eternamente joven que gobierna Neverland, lo secuestró un gnomo malvado con el que tenía cuentas pendientes sin saldar y lo encerró en una torre de la que sólo puede sacarlo su “verdadero amor”.

—Sí.

—¿Y ese eres tú?

—…sí.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Es complicado.

Emma frunció el ceño y Killian terminó los restos de café que quedaban en su taza.

—Uhm, supongo que… sí tú eres su verdadero amor, él es… ¿el tuyo también?

Killian parpadeó, respirando profundo.

—Así es.

—

Cuando Killian apareció en la torre, encontró a Pan sentado en un baúl cerrado, cruzado de brazos y piernas.

Claro, era obvio que no estaba en verdaderos problemas: era Peter Pan, por Dios, el problema de los problemas.

—Llegaste —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Esto… sí.

Pan se levantó. El baúl se sacudió y Killian sospechó la localización del gnomo. La confirmó cuando Peter pateó el baúl antes de caminar hacia él y tomarlo de la mano.

—¿Nos vamos?

Killian lo besó en los labios y lo arrastró fuera del lugar.

**Author's Note:**

> Para más información de mis historias y los fandom en los que publico, únanse a mi página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (@Prue7) ;)


End file.
